Executioner Lilith XTF
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50316 |no = 1198 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 168 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = She protected her master from the gods' savage attacks, but upon confirming her master's safety, all of her functions shut down. The words she wished to say to her tearful master were left unspoken. Until, one day, she restarted after sleeping for a long time. Reeze had transplanted a part of herself into Lilith. Her master laid beside her, smiling, and she spoke the words of gratitude that she could not before. It is said that the two then departed on a journey to find the comrades they had left behind. |summon = Now that my master exists within me, my AI has become unstable. Friends...feelings...love... |fusion = Not only will I grow stronger, the part of my master within me will grow more powerful as well. |evolution = System recovery complete. Separate energy source detected. Rapid enhancements anticipated. | hp_base = 5135 |atk_base = 1641 |def_base = 1613 |rec_base = 1484 | hp_lord = 6528 |atk_lord = 2565 |def_lord = 2223 |rec_lord = 2104 | hp_anima = 7420 |rec_anima = 1866 |atk_breaker = 2803 |def_breaker = 1985 |def_guardian = 2461 |rec_oracle = 2342 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2327 | hp_oracle = 5635 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Five Light's Flash |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and 100% boost to Atk when 5 elements or more are present & boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Actrinia Blaster |bbdescription = 18 combo massive Light attack on single foe, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = 150% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Limit Release: Ionia Force |sbbdescription = 24 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), fills own BB gauge to max & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 7% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining & fills 4% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 48 |sbbmultiplier = 300~1000 |ubb = XTF Model Sia Breaker |ubbdescription = 7 combo massive Light attack on single foe, 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 200% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 7 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 20 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 40 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Eternal Loyalty |esitem = Reeze's Armor |esdescription = Adds slight BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB & 20% boost to all parameters when Reeze's Armor is equipped |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 50315 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}